Confusion
by HariSama
Summary: Draco confesses his feelings to Harry, but Harry is with Ginny. Does he really love Ginny? Or was Draco's confession such a smack in the face he may realize something different? Drarry-I'll add smut if wanted, but I'm not the best-Bad language warning! Enjoy!


Draco let out a long groan, and burried his face into his hands. God he hated himself. He was born a prick, and will die a prick, won't he? God, but he didn't want to! He hated how everyone fawned over Potter and loved him. What the hell did he do?! LIVED. That's it! Nothing else! All he did was survive an unforgivable curse. So what? Draco hated this. . . So, why was he admiring the Golden Boy's face?

He sat just two seats behind the raven, and Draco rested his cheek on the heel of his palm, as he admired the sheer perfection of Harry's face. A perfect jaw. Sweet, plump lips, god he wanted to kiss them, to ravish them, to snog them until they bruised. The elegant expression of focus he held. How his beautiful emerald eyes glistened in all lighting, no matter how terrible. He may be terribly dense, but he was full of life. Draco envied that.

Draco was dead, you could say. A zombie slugging through every day things. He hated himself to no end. He was terrible at everything except Potions, and that was nothing to be particualrily proud of. He had no TRUE friends, just those who wanted to hang around him so they got lathered in popularity and riches from his family.

He was pathetic. A sickening excuse for a wizard. Even worse, he was gay. He was also in love with Harry Golden Boy Mother Fucking Potter.

But, the reason he was upset at this moment, wasn't because of any of those reasons. Well, they were part of it, but not entirely. He just let Harry go. He was forced to watch that stupid Weaslette ask him out, him accept, and then they both kiss. He knew he had no shot at making Harry his anymore. But, perhaps now, it may be easier getting his feelings out there, and telling the raven his feelings. Yeah, he could do that next break, maybe. Best to be blown off straight to his face, so that he could get over it better. . .

Class was boring as fuck. DADA was as pointless to him as before. But he forced himself to take important notes for studying later. Once class was over, he watched Potter's actions closely. The Golden Boy had gathered his things and slid them neatly into his bag, and stood to leave. Draco mirrored his actions, following him out of the classroom.

Malfoy cornered the Gryffindor in an empty corridor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat, clearly not in the mood for dealing with Draco. It hurt, that glare Draco got, but he simply pulled a smile.

"Well, I thought I might as well confess this seeing as I have no hopes anymore, and clearly have no chance of wining you over, so I'll lay this on the table." Draco said. Harry blinked in confusion, his density and questioning of Malfoy's ultirior motives comming into play. He didn't speak, and waited for Malfoy to continue.

Malfoy raised his gaze from the floor, and looked Harry right in the eyes, a warm smile he only every wanted Harry Potter to see. "I love you, Harry." he said, forcing his smile to remain, despite he felt burning tears in his eyes.

Harry froze, trying to make sense of this. He heard right, there was no way he could mistake that clear voice. "A-are you trying to catch me off guard Malfoy? B-because it won't work." he said, trying to kind of deny what he heard. To make it a joke.

"No. I love you, and I always will probably. I know you're with Ginny, so don't worry, I won't try anything. I just want you to know, so that I can recover better. Be as brutal as you want, I know you hate me." Draco said, his smile not once faltering. It was slowly fading though.

"I-I. . . J-just. . ." Harry struggled to find words. Draco wasn't expecting this. Harry brought his hand up to cover his mouth and nose, his brows furrowing as he avoided eye contact with the platnium blond boy. "I-I'm sorry. . ." was all he said, and tore past Draco, down the hall, and to his next class.

When the raven was gone, Draco's smile fell, and pain crossed over his face. His knees felt weak. He had prepared himself for different reactions, so that one, he didn't know what to do. He turned so his back was to the stone wall. He fell back against it, and slowly slid down until he made contact with the floor. He tilted his head to the cieling, tears falling down his cheeks at last.

"Ah, that hurt. . . Alot. . ."

***Harry***Potter***

Harry tore down the hall, his heart and mind racing. What was that?! Draco what?! Loved him? WHOA since when did Harry refer to that prick as "Draco"? What was wrong with him?! Harry tore into the class, relieved everyone was just getting seated. He silently sat between Ron and Hermione. They instantly realized something was wrong. It was quite obvious, Harry was restless, and his face was a bright red. He was gripping his pants like there was no tomorrow, and he refused to look up at anyone.

"Oi, mate, what's wrong? What'd the ferret do?" Ron whispered to him rasply. It made Harry squirm in discomfort.

"Harry, you can't let what Malfoy Says to you. He's probably just trying to get under your skin." Hermine said comfortingly, but Harry didn't take it that way. He couldn't tell them what Malfoy said. he instantly questioned himselfon that. Why not? He didn't like Malfoy, and that guy was a total has all the reasons in the world to blad out the jerk. But. . . He didn't want to tell anyone. He sighed in frustraition. Well, more so let out a loud annoyed and frustraited sound, rather than a sigh. Ron made up a story to cover him when Fitlewick questioned him what was wrong with the raven.

After class, Hermione continued to question him, but Harry brushed her off, going straight back to the common rooms. He wasn't hungry. The ordeal with Malfoy deminished all appitite he may have had. He simply stripped himself of all clothing except his dress shirt, and boxers. He crawled into his four poster, and lay there with no intention of finding sleep.

His night was okay. Ron entered after 8:00, telling him Ginny was looking for him. Harry made a noise of confirmation, and returned to his world of confusion. Ron eventually gave up on trying to pry whatever Malfoy said out of the poor boy, and reserved himself to sleep. Harry didn't sleep for more that 30 minuets at a time. but it was nice he got sleep at all, even though it was restless.

The next morning, Harry woke before the sun. He did attempt at falling asleep again, but failed miserably. He gave up, and dragged his heavy body out of his bed. Not changing his shirt, he simply did up the buttons again, changed his underwear, pulled on a pair of trousers, a grey sweater vest, and did up his tie, adjusting it so it was comfortable. He pulled on his socks and shoes, made his way to the bathroom to continue his normal morning routine. He dully brushed his teeth, washed his face. He didn't bother his hair. He left the dorm and swept down to the empty common room, and into the silent corridors.

Snores from paintings occupied the agonizing silence. It somehow comforted Harry. Why was Draco's confession affecting him so badly? It just severly took him off guard. . . Yeah, that's it. . . Surely that's got to be it. He was with Ginny, and he wasn't gay. He didn't like men. That. . . Well, he was sure he didn't. He began to severly question himself. Or at least, he wanted to. His head was pounding with all these thoughts, he gave up and simply let his mind do what it wanted.

He walked the school blindly, and he eventually found himself stanting by a tree near the lake. he gazed out to the wooded horizon. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He felt comforted somewhat. He didn't notice the sleeping figure against the tree.

Draco had slept out here, half the night. It was the begining of the year, but it was slowly slipping to fall, so Draco had worn a nice jacket, and thick wool trousers, and his Slytherin scarf. He slept peacefully, but his cheeks shone with both new and dried tears. Harry finally noticed, looking down. He gasped, feeling his whole mind structure collapse. Along with his knees. His legs gave out, and he fell to his knees beside Draco in the grass.

Such a beautiful, peaceful expression he had. His lips slightly parted, his pale skin sticky and shiny with his tears. Harry caused those tears. . . His stomach wrenched. Why? He didn't understand.

"Draco. . ." he breathed, the first time he ever said the boy's first name. Draco didn't stir, he continued to doze peaceful.

"Draco. . . I. . . I'm so sorry I hurt you. . . I just didn't know what to do. . . I know I probably should've been straight with you. I need to say what's been wrong with me, and even though you can't hear me, and you'll probably forget, your confession yesterday. . . It caught me off guard so bad. I never realized. I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner, I mean, in all truth, I don't love Ginny! I think I love you too. . . My heart hurts when I see you upset. . . And I feel guilty for some reason whenever Ginny kisses me. . ." Harry said, rambling out his thoughts, all those pounding thoughts out on the grass, onto Draco's ears. Little did he realize, Draco had been awake the whole time. It was terribly difficult to keep himself from throwing his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and grinning. "I. . . I'm so confused Draco. . .I don't get what's wrong with me. Whenever I hear your name, my heart stops, and when I see Pansy with you, I feel so mad, and-" Draco couldn't take it anymore. He threw his arms out, and pulled Harry to his chest, tears falling from his already puffy eyes, this time, from happiness.

"Don't say anymore. There's nothing wrong with you, you just share my feelings. I feel the exact same way with you, Harry. That's love. I always find my self so excited for when I see you next. I always strive to impress you. I love you, Harry. I love you." Draco said. Harry gasped when he was pulled against the others chest. The words Draco said, made him finally understand everything. He gripped Draco's robe tightly, burrying his face into the other's chest, deeply inhaling Draco's delicious smell.

"Draco, I love you, too." Harry said, raising his head to look Draco in the eyes. Draco smiled, raising his hand to gently brush the hair out of Harry's eyes.

They froze when clapping was heard, and they shot their gaze into the direction of the clapping. All Harry's friends, and Draco's stood with huge grins on their faces.

"FINALLY!" Hermione said, huffing, and crossing her arms across her chest. "It took you two long enough! I can't _believe_ how long it took you to realize your own feelings, I mean really Harry!"

"OI! Malfoy!" All the Weasley's cried out at once. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. "YOU OUGHT TO TREAT HIM RIGHT!" They said with grins. Malfoy smirked, and pulled Harry closer.

"Who do you think I am? No one can touch him now." he said protectively. Harry flushed, his grip tightening on Draco's robe.

"Wow, I suppose Harry is more submissive than dominant," said a dreamy voice. Luna Lovegood had that aloof smile on her face, that far away look in her eyes as her blonde hair draped over her blue clad shoulders. "I always did picture Draco as more the seme though, but he'd be quite the adorable uke. . ." her vice drifted away, and Ron sighed.

"Hey, Malfoy." a deep, snake like voice came from behind the tree. The black clad figure slipped something into Draco's pocket. "Don't hurt Potter, or I'll give you detention, and Potter a bath in the Prefect bathroom." he hissed, and Harry felt a sickening shiver run up his spine, gripping Draco tighter.

"The bloody hell do you mean by that, Snape?!" Malfoy growled. The professor simply smirked, and slipped away, his robes billowing behind him. Malfoy sighed, reaching his hand into his pocket, freezing, and his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco with curious emerald eyes.

"U-um, it'd be best to say in private. . . Uhm, let's get inside, okay?" Draco suggested, and Harry blinked cluelessly. He shrugged.

"Alright." he replied. Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and a few girls from Hufflepuff let out a fangirl-like squee, all of them holding their hands as they watched the two boys in fasination.

Draco sighed, and scooped Harry up in his arms, bridal-style, which only made the group of girls squeal louder. Draco rolled his eyes, while Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's neck, and the other gripped his shirt tightly.

"Let's vanish for the day, somewhere secret, where we can enjoy eachother thoroughly." Draco purred, and Harry felt himself flush a bright red.

"O-okay. . ." he muttered back. He let himself relax, and rested his head on Draco's chest, gently nuzzling his neck. He was so tired. . .

"Sleep, Harry, and when you wake up, you'l be warm and right here with me." Draco whispered softly, holding the smaller figer tightly.

Harry slipped away into a sweet, blissful sleep, full of Draco.

((A.N: CHEESY! I KNOW! BUT I AM FUCKING PROUD. I normally suck balls at fluff, man. XD Welp, hope you enjoyed. If you guys want, I can make another chapter, only with smutty beautifulness. I'm not the best at smut, but I'll do my best to fufill your wants! *fist pump of proudness*

Draco: *punches her to the floor* Shut up woman.

*twitching, but happy* ~~~

Asbel: *sighs* Dude, be more gentle. . .

THANK YOU ASBEL! Wait. . . Were's Pasca-

Pascal: You rang~~?!

Hubert: Great, now that insufferable woman is here.

Man, you sure say that alot, don't you Huey?

Hubert: *blushes brightly* SHUT UP!

Draco: *pissed* Am I forgotten? Or simply replaced by these freaks from a video game?

Nuuuu Dracy~! I still love yo-*punched down by Harry*

Harry: Shut up, woman.

*sobsob* No body wuvs me... ANYWAY! Disclaimer, I don't own anything except the plot~. I hope. . . Welp, it's midnight, and I'm listening to a song about a girl who thinks being raped means to be loved, her dad rapes her, then she runs away, a stranger takes her in, doesn't rape her so she thinks he dislikes her, and runs back to her dad. I don't know why I listen to this shit... It's so depressing. . .

Till next time mina-saaaan~~~! ^w^

3 Harisama~))


End file.
